


Blood, Sweat & Tears

by panicinthestreets



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Fighting Kink, Fights, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Gun Violence, Horror, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, LGBTQ Character, Mutilation, Nudity, Permanent Injury, Survival, Survival Horror, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 11:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17661812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicinthestreets/pseuds/panicinthestreets
Summary: Raccoon City is infected with an infectious disease called the T-Virus, which turned its citizens into flesh-eating creatures that was wiped out more than half of the population. Leon S. Kennedy arrives in the town for his first day of work; about to become an R.P.D cop before the town came to ruins. However, Leon meets a fellow officer also, having found they were suppose to start on the same day. Both found themselves as an unexpected duo and their main goal is to escape the city - with an unstoppable force out for their blood.





	Blood, Sweat & Tears

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be a two chapter telling of Leon Kennedy and an Original Character I have created. I had inspiration from the new remake to base a story on a boss fight of some sorts, and this is what I've produced. The characters and universe go to the rightful Resident Evil creators, however the original character (Audrey) is my own work.

     When the G-Virus contaminated the water and infected almost the full population of Raccoon City, Umbrella was in complete lockdown. All surviving civilians were told to retreat to the Police Station in the central area, yet many were either already infected or became infected trying to flee from the zombies. It all happened in the space of a week, and by the seventh day the city was roaming with flesh-eaters and survivors were hiding like rats. The American Government put Racoon City into quarantine and forbid anyone from leaving or entering. What will happen to Racoon City is still in resume.

      Leon S. Kennedy had arrived at the police station safely, the explosion having made his head fuzzy. He still hadn’t wrapped his conscious around in the fact that those roamers out there were zombies, flesh-eating monsters infected by a disease that does not make them human. Leon expected the main entrance to be pact, with doctors and medics giving aid, people sharing food and fresh clothes. But there was no one. Absolutely no one.

“Hello?” Leon called, “Is anyone here?”

     No answer. His voice only echoed against the walls, the only response being the pouring rain outside. Leon lifted his gun in alert and checked the area, taking note of the exits. He began to walk up the stairs of the station, remembering where most rooms where due to paying visits during his training. “Some exciting first day, huh?” Leon muttered to himself. He was supposed to start last week, however it was postponed due to “city threat.” Now he knows exactly what the threat was, that’s why he came to investigate and meet other survivors. Even though the quarters were deserted, Leon still had hope. Claire will be here any moment, she’ll find a way in and they can both figure out what to do. Plus, there must be at least one officer in the station, who would’ve been able to give the haven message?

     Leon looked down at his casual clothing, his white sneakers scraped and mucky. His jacket and shirt was soaked and sticking to his body. He squirmed uncomfortably. If he was going to have to shoot more of these zombies, he’ll need to be more armed and defended. To this thought, Leon made his way to the changing rooms, the only room he remembers being in from his last induction day. Still no sign of zombies, he began to form suspicions and theories. What if there was a swarm in the changing room? What if they’re following me? What if . . .  
     Leon shook his head dismissively, his dirty blonde hair shifting closer to his face. “Pull yourself together.” He whispered, “Keep alert.” Leon cocked his gun to the male’s changing room door, and with one swift kick to the door Leon entered and waited for the zombies inside. However, Leon expected the unexpected.

      There was a girl inside, her leg prompt to a bench, her hands running down to her feet in a soothing notion. She was naked from her head to her toes, her bare skin glistening as if she just came out of a shower. At the sudden movement of Leon, the girl’s eyes darted to him. She would’ve been a deer caught in the headlights if she wasn’t so quick to grab her own gun. She stood there, still naked, glaring at Leon with her gun pointed to his head. Leon’s eyes were wandering all around her.

     “Put the fucking gun down.” The girl said. She couldn’t have been much younger than Leon; they looked the same age. Her skin looked smooth, she was lightly toned on her abs and upper arms. Her face was lightly freckled and her long hair was soaked, but even the dampness couldn’t mask the tight curls. Her breasts . . . Leon tried to not look at them too much. They were firm, symmetrical, faintly cupped; arguably the greatest pair he’s laid eyes on. The more Leon stared, the more the girl got impatient. Eventually, Leon lowered his gun.  
“Kick it towards me.” The girl ordered. Leon did so, sliding the gun along the tiled floor with his foot. The girl picked it up, resting it on the bench where her leg was. Leon’s eyes didn’t know where to look at this point.

     “Um . . . This is the men’s changing room, I’ll have you know.” Leon sarcastically mentioned, but was soon cut off by the girl.  
     “Save your jokes, wisecrack.” The girl sternly said, “The women’s changing room was out of order.”  
     “Are you gonna, um . . .” Leon gestured to her naked body, wondering if she was going to put on clothes. If he had to bare anymore, his thoughts will eventually take a B-turn and awkward happenings will begin to happen, mainly on his part. The girl looked down at her perky breasts and trimmed member and shrugged. She seemed very confident to be naked. If anyone had a body like her they probably would, Leon thought. “Stay still.” She instructed, her eyes never leaving his as she lowered her gun and begin to dress.

     She put on a R.P.D Police uniform, the realization of who she was hitting Leon’s mind like a ton of bricks. When she tied her hair into a bun she looked even more familiar.  
“Oh my God. Audrey?” Leon breathed out. His face erupted red, realizing he has witnessed a colleague naked. Audrey was a trainee with him at the Police Academy, Leon hasn’t seen her since their graduation last month. He wasn’t aware that she was sent to Raccoon City for her service; they were never close. She was the only girl in the programme that semester, and she was quiet and reserved. Some of the male trainees gave her a hard time, so she was always aloof. She looks different in her uniform and with her hair tied from her face. Leon never knew he’d be looking at Audrey the way he just did there. She appeared so . . . different; more like herself. Leon caught her when she didn’t have that stoic guard defending her, the one he was used to seeing at the academy.

     To Audrey, Leon was casted by a shadow by the door, making her defensive when he knew her name. “Come into the light. Now!” She gripped her gun and pointed it back to his head, keeping his gun in her spare holster strapped around her leg. When Leon finally came into the light, Audrey noticed him straight away. With his dirty blonde comb over and blue eyes, he was more charming than the other rookies. Yet, she narrowed her eyes and lowered her gun.  
     “Officer Kennedy.” She greeted with a flat tone. Leon sensed she was not happy to see him, which took him aback a little bit. Not once did he speak an ill word about her, in fact they’ve never talked before. Leon’s just glad there is someone else in this building, however it seemed Audrey would’ve preferred if she was the only one. If Leon learned one thing about her at the academy, it was that she liked to work alone.

     “Call me Leon.” He stated, lowering his hands that here previously raised in defence. Audrey rolled her eyes and continued to pack her belt packs; placing grenades and bullets into the pockets then strapping a steyr around her back. Leon grew curious.  
“Where did you get that weaponry?” He asked.  
     “I’ve cleared this side of the building for supplies. This is what I found. I also cleared this side from zombies. For now.” Audrey informed, tightening her belt and fixing the R.P.D gym shirt she was wearing. It looked a size too small, with the hem resting by her waist. She wore navy combat pants quite like his, and sturdy black boots; her attire making her look ready for about anything. It was more informal than their typical police uniform, and not the way she would like to wear it. Yet, she had to work with what they had. Leon grew more worried about trying to retrieve his gun from her. It was the only one he had currently.

     “Could I, by any chance, get my gun back?” He asked in the politest why possible. Leon wouldn’t lie and say he wasn’t intimidated by Audrey; she looked like she could put up a fight. She was more than a pretty face, he’s seen her floor men twice her size. When she turned and faced him her naturally stern eyes took him aback. Yet, he was still allured by her.  
     “Don’t expect me to team up with you, Officer Kennedy.” Audrey told him, taking out his gun and placing it into the hand he out-stretched.  
      “Why not? It would be best if we stuck together, there’s too many zombies surrounding the area.” Leon told. He had seen them, and at any moment they will enter. Yet, Audrey kept that stubborn look on her face. She began to make her way to the door, but Leon grabbed her hand. “Look, listen – Audrey!”  
     “No _you_ listen, Kennedy.” Audrey yanked out of his grip. “I work alone, and if I was to work with someone it wouldn’t be a rookie like you. Got it?”  
     Leon stood there in shock, watching her walk off. This grudge Audrey held against him was something Leon was shocked to discover, the anxiety seeped through him at the look in her eyes. He tried to think of a time if Leon did hurt her feelings, if he did make a sexist remake to her during their training. It was completely out of his character – of course. He jogged after her, catching her at the end of corridor going back to the main entrance. Hearing his footsteps, Audrey whipped her head, shooting a glare at him again. “Just get out of here!” Audrey warned him, “I can find an exit on my own.”  
“It’s gonna take more than a stern lecture to get rid of me.” Leon told her, flashing an almost cocky grin at her. Leon saw them as a good team. He had good strength, so did she. She was level-headed and more intellectual than him. Their skills could benefit the both of them. Audrey thought about it for a while, before letting out a heavy sigh. “Alright, I give in. But keep up, rookie. I won’t fall behind.” She stated before resuming her walking. Her stubbornness only made Leon smirk more.

“Aye aye, Captain.” Leon sarcastically said before catching up with her. The duo made their way back to main quarters, with their eyes peeled and guns pointed.

~

     “How did you get a shower, by the way? I thought the water was contaminated.” Leon asked out of the blew while him and Audrey made their way through a dark corridor. They eventually made the decision to get out of Raccoon City, trying to find the secret passageway underground. Leon had many questions for Audrey, which she either ignored or said, _no comment_. However, she found herself giving up at this point.  
     “I didn’t. I’m not that stupid. I used bottled water I found in the storage cupboard. I was trapped in a dirt road on my way here; so, I took some time to freshen up and get more appropriate clothing.” Audrey elaborated as she searched drawers and cupboards for supplies. “Fair enough.” Leon replied, on the lookout. Thinking about her words, Leon wondered what drove her to come to Raccoon City. He imagined she must not live far, maybe the countryside since she came along a dirt road. Not once through their journey had Audrey shown shock or bewilderment; she was utterly stoic. Even the zombies she shot, not an ounce of remorse was in her eyes. Leon still saw these creatures as people, as they still looked human to him. He felt almost pity when he’d see one, and when it came to the lickers; he was completely terrified. Yet, he concealed it. The zombies were appearing more frequent the longer they were in there. Ones were close to normal, humans that had misty white eyes, their skin peeling and rotting. There were ones much horrifying however, ones that crawled on the walls and ceilings, with long tongues. Audrey and Leon expected another type of zombie as well; they had been hearing heavy footsteps through the walls at points of their mission. Whatever it was, it was not content with them being here. Audrey stopped on her tracks and checked the map again.

     “That door.” She pointed to the end of the dark hall, “Through there and we’ll be further underground. Let’s keep on foot.”  
     She began walking again. Leon soon followed. The door was stiff, but the two managed to get it open. Once entering, the place was oddly silent. Too silent. The cautious atmosphere in the air made the two rookie cops lift their guns in alert, Audrey went left and Leon went right. It was a massive room, possibly used for storage. It was darker than up in the police station, the steam from the underground pipes making it hotter than hell. Audrey was glad she never wore anything heavy, only her padding. She was hot-blooded, however, that meant the heat irritated more than it should. It didn’t irritate more than this virus though. Whatever those heavy footsteps have been, she has her suspicions that it is following them. It sounded big, dangerous; the steps like clumps of metal colliding. Audrey tried not to think about it too much. Leon feared the footsteps too. He heard bangs earlier on also, as if a wall was being demolished. He didn’t want to alarm Audrey, so he never brought it up. It must be getting closer, the thought of that made Leon’s stomach turn.

     “Holy shit.” Audrey breathed out. She was looking ahead, her eyes showing more emotion this time. It was shock, which encouraged Leon to look in her direction. One of the concrete walls far ahead was completely broken, the rubble covered the ground and rocks littered the outer areas. The duo smelled the particles of cement in the air, looking at each other gingerly. From their perspective, the wall had seemed to be freshly destroyed.

     The heavy footsteps sounded again.

     Leon and Audrey pointed their guns. The steps were so loud, the ground was rumbling. Audrey’s eyebrows furrowed, almost believing it to be an earthquake – or an explosion. These solutions seemed safer, anything else would be oblivion. Uncertainty was not something Audrey admired.  
     Just then, as if the entity sensed their puzzled looks, a silhouette stood by the demolished wall. The ragged edges of the wall haloed the tall, dark figure that looked their height from such a long distance. God knows what its height will be once it gets to them. The duo slowly backed up once the figure out-stretched a long, cloaked arm and pushed the boulders out the way – as light as a feather.  
     “Fuck.” Leon cursed, now checking if his gun was loaded, “What the hell is that?!”  
     “Hold you fire.” Audrey warned, her slender hand reaching to a pouch on her belt. She lifted out a grenade and took out the safety pin with her teeth, throwing it towards the looming figure ahead. It was not human, it was too humongous. As it inched closer, the duo could hear the gears turn within it and the grunts leaving its mouth. The grenade let off right at the figure’s feet and smoke and flames erupted; yet the being walked through its damage and towards them. Not even a scrape on it, the thing just continued its blood-thirsty stroll. Audrey became puzzled, the confusion leaving her dumb-founded. However, Leon had one solution – run.


End file.
